Unexpected Present: The Morning After
by anngraham
Summary: It's the morning after the Carter Christmas Party and everything has changed. Direct sequel to Unexpected Present.


The dim morning light streamed through the blinds, infiltrating the cool darkness and falling over one of the sleeping figures. Stretching Ethan woke with a smile, for the first time in too long he felt completely… content, in fact he would have thought he was dreaming if not for the urgent signals from his bladder. Shoving the blankets aside his head whipped around at the low grumble of protest, freezing at the sight of Rockstar Spud spread out across his bed, still asleep and so gloriously naked he lost the ability to breath for a long moment. Memories of the previous night flooded back and he knew there was no way he was going to let Spud walk back out of his life.

Cursing the renewed throb from his bladder he gave in and carefully rolled out of bed. Quickly taking care of business and washing his hands he stared at his reflection while he brushed his teeth. Brow furrowing he abruptly leaned closer, touching the dark purple mark on his shoulder he felt absurdly smug at the evidence of how out of control Spud had been. Suddenly wanting nothing more than to be back in bed he rinsed his mouth and dropped his toothbrush in the holder, tiptoeing back to bed he slid in and curled an arm around Spud's waist, carefully tugging the smaller man against his chest. Closing his eyes as Spud sighed and squirmed closer he nuzzled the nape of the smaller man's neck, breathing in the lingering scent of citrus.

Hardening instantly at the feeling of Spud pressed against him Ethan reluctantly moved back a fraction, sucking in a sharp breath when the smaller man rolled over to follow. Stifling a moan as Spud's morning erection pressed against his stomach it took all his self-control not to kiss his way down the smaller man's body and taste him. Swallowing he switched his focus to Spud's face, watching blue eyes blink open he leaned down to kiss the smaller man's sleepy smile, "morning tiger," murmuring he pressed another kiss to the relaxed curve of Spud's mouth. The nervous fear he'd be pushed away fading at the easy way Spud leaned into him, thin fingers combing through his hair.

"Hmm, morning Sir," stretching sleepily Spud sighed as warm lips traveled along his jaw, rocking into Ethan's firm body he sucked in a startled gasp when the other man abruptly pushed him on his back and settled on top. Meeting Ethan's slyly pleased smile he dragged him into a kiss, burying the urge to confess how much he loved him in Ethan's skillful kisses.

"How do you feel about extending our truce a little longer?" Waiting until Spud nodded a touch hesitantly Ethan shifted his weight to his arms, sinking into another languid kiss he grinned as Spud grumbled in disappointment when he moved away. Nuzzling briefly into the hickey he'd left he continued down the slim curve of Spud's collarbone, taking the time to learn every inch of Spud's body he'd been too desperate to do last night. Pausing to linger on too sharp hipbones he smirked as Spud whined and clutched his shoulders, unable to resist sucking a mark next to the faint bruises left from his fingers. Laughing huskily at the smaller man's groan he raised his head and drank in the absolutely desperate look on Spud's face.

"What are you doing?" Panting Spud groaned as Ethan griped his knee and settled between his legs with such clear intention his vision greyed out for a second under the flood of lust. Meeting the smug satisfaction gleaming in Ethan's eyes he flushed, instinctively protesting, "you don't have to … do that Sir."

Ducking his head to nibble a path up Spud's inner thigh Ethan laughed lowly at his choked off gasp, "it has nothing to do with 'have to' tiger, this is purely about _want_." Breathing the words against Spud's skin he turned his head licked a stripe up the smaller man's erection, growling at his first taste he gave into his own need. Holding onto Spud's hips he sank down all the way and swallowed, humming in satisfaction as Spud made a high-pitched whine he concentrated on using every trick he knew to make Spud fall apart.

"Ethan, I … I can't," choking Spud curled his fingers frantically around the hand Ethan offered, taking a steadying breath when the other man raised his head, only to lose it again when Ethan grinned wickedly and licked his lips.

"Can't what baby?" Rubbing his thumb in slow circles over the smaller man's hipbone Ethan reined in his own desire and waited, understanding dawning when Spud wouldn't meet his eyes. "Is the first time you …"

"You don't need to say it," trying to shrug off Ethan's firm hold Spud scowled when the other man didn't budge an inch. "It's no big deal, no one's ever wanted to that's all." Dismissing the past pain of unsatisfactory sexual encounters he relaxed slightly at Ethan's reassuring smile.

"Then they were idiots," raising Spud's hand Ethan feathered kisses across his knuckles, "complete and utter idiots. I won't make that mistake tiger, I want every inch of you as many times as I can get it." Growling as Spud shivered at his words, blue eyes warm with pleasure he resumed slow kisses along his stomach, drifting lower with every pass until Spud was moaning and rocking up into him. Thin fingers wound through his hair and he obeyed the restless tugging, nipping the soft flesh of Spud's inner thigh he grinned at the desperate whine that escaped, restraining himself long enough to ask, "let me, please."

Forcing his eyes open Spud groaned at the sight of Ethan poised over his erection, so obviously eager that he had to bite his lip to stop himself from exploding. Head dropping back he swore, shoving his hand across his mouth he nodded desperately, back arching when Ethan lost no time in drawing him back into a sinfully hot mouth. Dimly he was grateful for the other man's steadying grip on his hips, held down and surrounded by Ethan he was lost to the liquid flood of fire only to be dropped back down to earth when that wicked mouth withdrew. Whining in mute protest he abruptly heard the knock on the door, Dixie's voice shattering the warm haze of lust.

"Ethan darling, we're all heading out for breakfast, would you like to join us?" Her tone was so tentative Spud felt abruptly sick, erection wilting at the thought she might have heard them, he was under no illusions as to what her reaction would be at finding him in bed with Ethan.

"No thank you Aunt D, I'm not hungry," unhappily aware of the way Spud had tensed under him Ethan held back a sigh, sitting up as the smaller man shifted awkwardly he mourned the lost chance to finish what he'd started. It didn't take a genius to know the mood was well and truly gone now.

"Alright darling, we're leaving in ten minutes if you change your mind," waiting another moment until he was sure she'd moved away Ethan pulled the duvet over his shoulders and blanketed Spud with his body, nuzzling into the curve of his neck.

"I'm sorry for that," frowning at how much Spud was trembling Ethan leaned more of his weight onto him, "figures this would be the one morning Aunt D drops by." Pressing a kiss to Spud's shoulder he was relieved when Spud relaxed, arms sliding around his neck and tugging him closer.

Grunting as Ethan obeyed his silent demand and leaned more heavily onto him Spud sighed and forced a cheerful tone, "it's okay Sir. You can go if you want, I'll just leave and get out of the way." Taking comfort in Ethan's heavy weight he tried to ignore how much he didn't want this to end, the idea of things going back to the way they were was almost as terrible as the thought of never experiencing another night in Ethan's bed.

"Hmm, I rather think I owe you breakfast instead," raising his head as Spud shifted under him Ethan met startled blue eyes, emboldened he slid his hand down Spud's leg and cupped the back of his thigh. Aligning their hips he nuzzled into the smaller man's neck, smirking at Spud's low groan, "I can take you back to your place where we can … continue to celebrate our truce."

"You, you don't need to do that Ethan," shuddering as Ethan's warm mouth continued down his neck to nip along his shoulder Spud breathed through the renewed burst of lust. "Sir," groaning he flushed under the other man's husky laugh. Smacking Ethan's shoulder he nonetheless gave into his demanding kiss.

"What have I told you," breathing the words Ethan cupped Spud's jaw and kissed him again and again until they were both breathless, "it's not about need, it's about want." Pleased when Spud huffed out a laugh he reluctantly peeled himself away from the smaller man's warmth, unable to stop the smirk when Spud's eyes immediately dropped to his dick. "Do you want to join me in the shower?"

Licking his lips Spud shook his head, tearing his eyes away from Ethan's body he flushed under the bigger man's knowing smirk, "I rather think if I did that we wouldn't be getting out of here anytime soon."

Grabbing his robe Ethan didn't even try to deny it, "next time then." Pausing by the bathroom door looked back at Spud, cursing the uncertainty in his voice, "you will wait for me right?"

Giving into the rush of tenderness at Ethan's rare show of insecurity Spud slid out of bed and pressed a kiss to the corner of the bigger man's mouth, "yes, Sir." Shuddering as Ethan's hands dropped to rest on his hips with more than a hint of possessiveness he tangled his fingers in Ethan's hair and tugged him into a deeper kiss, unable to resist letting out a fraction of his feelings, "I'll always wait for you Ethan."

Shoving down the surge of guilt Ethan smoothed his hands up Spud's back, "thank you tiger. I won't be long," forcing himself to let go he stepped into the bathroom and took the quickest shower of his life. The sooner he got Spud back home where he'd be more at ease and where there was zero chance of interruptions the sooner he could convince Spud to make this truce a permanent thing. He resolutely disregarded how furious Aunt D was going to be once she found out Spud was back in his life.

Buttoning his shirt he entered his bedroom to find Spud ready and waiting, dressed in last night's bright red suit minus the bow tie Ethan was startled to realize he'd missed the other man's atrocious sense of style. Hiding a smile he retrieved his new necklace, putting it on he picked up the tiger cuff links and stood over the smaller man, waiting until Spud extended his arm with an amused huff he carefully hooked the cuff link in, repeating the gesture he stood back and admired how right they looked on Spud.

"Thank you Ethan," standing Spud linked his arms around Ethan's neck, leaning up to kiss his ridiculously smug smile he pulled back to touch the cool black stone. "This looks good on you."

Capturing Spud's hand and nipping playfully Ethan tugged him from the room, "and one of these days you'll have to tell me how you convinced that old hag to let you buy it." One look at Spud's instant blush tempted him to stop and demand the story now, but there was no way he was willing to chance bumping into Aunt D before he had a chance to fully iron things out with Spud.

Humming noncommittedly and uneasy at being caught by Dixie when he shouldn't be in her house Spud allowed himself to be rushed to the garage, relaxing only when they were through the gates. As usual Ethan's reckless driving had him griping the armrest, ignoring the other man's amused glance he stuffed down the urge to snap at him to keep his eyes on the road.

Parking outside Spud's apartment complex Ethan followed him up to his apartment. Catching the second of doubt crossing the smaller man's face before he opened the door to let him in he didn't waste any time in tugging Spud into his arms.

"Sir …" startled Spud gripped Ethan's shirt, protest dying when the other man kissed him he sighed, the familiar burn of arousal erasing the doubt if allowing this … whatever it was to continue was a good idea.

"Go shower baby, get comfortable," murmuring against Spud's mouth Ethan grinned at the other man's grumble when he pulled back. Teasingly undoing the first few buttons he drank in Spud's shudder, unable to disguise the satisfaction in his voice, "I'll wait here. Unless you need a hand."

Trying to glower even as the light touch of Ethan's fingers against his skin made his pulse race Spud nodded jerkily, not trusting his voice he forced himself to step back and turn away from Ethan's intoxicating presence. Hopefully the time away would help him figure out exactly what he was doing and if he could trust this … 'truce'.

Waiting until he heard the shower turn on Ethan ordered breakfast with the promise of an extra-large tip if delivered within ten minutes. Setting the table, everything exactly where he remembered it to be the food arrived just as the water shut off. Tipping the young man and ignoring his stammered thanks he was pouring out a cup of tea when Spud shuffled out.

Mouth watering at the delicious smell of bacon Spud took in the laden table, raising an eyebrow as Ethan pulled out his chair, "you know you didn't need to do this?" He bit his lip when Ethan tipped his head up, dark eyes examining him with such intensity it felt like he was naked.

"I wanted to," smiling at Spud's confusion Ethan dipped in for a kiss, lingering feather light until the other man huffed and pulled him down into a deeper kiss. Breathless he pulled back, voice so husky he didn't begrudge Spud's smugness, "don't overthink things, let's just enjoy today."

Releasing his grip and sitting Spud took a sip of his tea to buy himself a moment to recover, the desire to simply drag Ethan back to bed easing at finding it made just the way he liked it. "You remembered," the comment was out before he could stop it and his heart turned over at Ethan's smile, so full of warmth and affection he was gripping his fork so hard the metal dug into his palm. "Ethan, I …"

"Eat tiger," interrupting Ethan pointedly popped a strip a bacon in his mouth, he wouldn't be able to put off Spud's questions forever but he wanted more time and he desperately wanted to continue what he'd started this morning. There was a very real possibility he wouldn't be able to convince Spud to make their 'truce' a more permanent thing and it made his stomach hurt. Putting all his doubts aside he pasted on a smirk, winking, "you're going to need the energy for everything I want to do to you."

"Sir," hissing and flushing Spud squirmed uncomfortably, already half hard it wasn't difficult to give in, last night had been nowhere near enough and so he did as ordered and dug in. Trying not to rush too obviously he was pouring a second cup of tea when Ethan stood and pulled him to his feet. Sighing into the kiss that followed he abandoned all attempts to play it cool and tugged the bigger man towards his bedroom.

Stripping his shirt off Ethan closed his eyes, shivering as Spud skimmed curious fingers across his stomach. Letting out a low groan when those fingers dropped to his belt buckle he curled a hand around the nape of Spud's neck, catching those amazing blue eyes he didn't disguise any of his longing, "I want to suck you off baby."

"Jesus Ethan," swearing shakily Spud rose on tiptoe to kiss the other man's smirk, heat uncoiling when confident hands pulled off his shirt and dropped with breath stealing possessiveness to his hips.

Laughing lowly Ethan petted lazy circles on the warm skin of Spud's hips, "I take it you agree then?" Inching lower with each pass he drank in every gasp and shiver, determined to enjoy every moment in case he ever got another chance.

"Yes, I …" choking when slid a hand inside his jogging pants, large hand cupping his dick and stroking teasingly across the tip Spud dug his fingers into Ethan's strong shoulders, struggling to steady his voice, "… if, if you insist." An embarrassingly high-pitched whine escaped when Ethan abruptly withdrew and pushed him down on the bed.

"Oh I definitely insist," growling Ethan dropped to his knees and yanked Spud's pants off, grinning at the smaller man's muffled groan he teasingly dragged his fingers up his legs. Taking a moment to savour the other man's expression he leaned forward and nuzzled Spud's cloth-covered bulge, breathing in his clean, musky scent he bit back his own groan when thin fingers slid into his hair.

"Ethan please," tugging lightly until Ethan raised his head Spud fought back a whimper when the other man licked his lips, an unrelenting grip slowly and steadily pulling off his briefs to leave him fully exposed. "Oh god," liquid hot fire exploded across his sense when Ethan leaned forward and sinfully licked across the head of his erection. Swearing and scrabbling to hold onto to something he was lost to the swirling sea of pleasure as heat engulfed his entire dick, barely aware of the hands pinning his hips down as Ethan swallowed.

Humming around the length of Spud's cock Ethan eased back, swirling his tongue around the tip and lapping up the bitter fluid he huffed out a laugh at the constant stream of unintelligible words falling from the smaller man's mouth. Pulling off with an obscene pop he waited until Spud's whined protest faded and he open his eyes, "doing okay baby?"

Breathing out roughly Spud could only mutely nod as Ethan rose to his feet and stripped off, gaze dropping his mouth watered at the sight of the bigger man's impressive erection. Wanting nothing more than to crawl forward and return the favour his eyes flew up at the gentle tap to his jaw, flushing at the knowing look on Ethan's face.

"Next time," promisingly gruffly Ethan crowded the smaller man further up the bed, kissing him lightly, teasingly until Spud was panting and clutching his shoulders as he carefully settled on top. Grinning he nipped Spud's bottom lip farewell, pausing on the hickey he'd left last night he sucked lightly, laughing at the other man's whine he continued downwards. Tracing a path over the sharp dip of a collarbone, down Spud's slim chest to linger on the abs twitching under his mouth he finally obeyed the frantic tugging on his hair and switched tract to Spud's neglected erection. Licking a strip up and sucking on the head he curled his hands under the smaller man's hips and eagerly drew him closer, grunting when Spud thrust forward he sighed in disappointment when he immediately apologised and tried to pull back.

"Ethan, I …" attempting to catch his breath and draw back at the same time Spud could only mutely groan when Ethan's grip on his hips tightened. Shuddering under the sharp nip to his inner thigh he reluctant met the other man's intense gaze.

"Don't hold back tiger," growling Ethan held Spud's wide blue eyes, "I want everything you have to give me." Lowering his head he nibbled down the length, teasing with slow flicks of his tongue until Spud was squirming, each sound that escaped only growing in desperation. Very aware Spud was still holding back he reached up and grasped his hand, tangling their fingers together and squeezing he relaxed his throat and swallowed. This time when Spud swore and thrust forward he groaned in appreciation and dragged him closer, teasingly curling the fingers of his free hand in to brush feather-light over the entrance to his body.

Awkwardness forgotten in the firestorm of pleasure Spud clung to Ethan's hand, each thrust forward brought another soft sound of hunger from the bigger man and it broke something open inside him. Surrendering to Ethan's eagerness his world narrowed to the warm wetness surrounding his dick and the infuriating light touches against his ass, a sob breaking free when without warning a large finger sank into his body. "Ethan," choking and forcing his eyes open he tugged on the other man's dark curls warningly, Ethan's lips stretched around his dick yet managing to curl up in a smug grin sent him hurtling over the edge so quickly his vision whited out.

Swallowing as Spud fell apart on his tongue Ethan savoured the bitter flavour, hanging on to his own self-control by a thread he propped himself up on an elbow to take in the smaller man. Spud was flushed and panting, so completely wrecked he barely stirred as he crawled up his body. Possessiveness burning through him he nuzzled into Spud's throat, "good baby?" Laughing softly when Spud weakly socked him in the shoulder he raised his head and smoothed his hand down the other man's face, "I don't want this to end tiger." His smile twisted at Spud's confusion, the fear he'd done too much damage to their relationship once again raising its head.

With the aftershocks of pleasure still tingling through his body it hurt to subdue the wild flicker of hope, a task made more difficult by the look of affection he never thought he'd see again on Ethan's face. Turning his head just enough to press a kiss against Ethan's palm Spud steadied his breathing enough to murmur, "I might need a bit more time before round two Ethan." His stab at humour didn't do anything to lessen the tension rising between them and he shifted uneasily, eyes widening at Ethan's hiss his dick actually twitched at the feel of the bigger man's erection digging into his hip. Licking his lips he rocked upwards, shuddering as Ethan groaned and dropped his head to his shoulder he made no attempt to disguise his hunger, "or you could just fuck me right now."

"Jesus Spud," closing his eyes for a moment Ethan breathed through the desire to simply give in to his bodies demand, to have this one last time in case Spud kicked him back out his life. Groaning as Spud wrapped thin fingers around his cock and stroked he didn't fight when the smaller man pushed him onto his back and climbed on top. Reaching up he tugged Spud down into a kiss, "we really need to talk."

Sucking on Ethan's bottom lip and luxuriating in the tiny whimper that escaped Spud leaned over to fumble for the small bottle of lube he kept in his bedside drawer. Sitting up, large hands dropping to rest on his hips he snapped the bottle open, grinning as Ethan's eyes followed, "talk then Sir." Smoothing cool liquid over Ethan's erection he leaned forward to sink his teeth in the bigger man's neck, sucking a dark mark onto the tanned skin he reveled in his own power as Ethan moaned under him, "you don't mind if I ride this monster while you talk do you?"

Choking Ethan struggled not to explode at Spud's words, the smaller man's wicked smirk proving quite well he knew what he was doing. Digging his fingers in his voice was a rough growl, "monster is it baby?" Snagging the bottle of lube he poured some out, fingers sliding around to ease into the smaller man's body as Spud gasped and folded forward, "I guess I better make sure you're well prepared then." Grinning he grasped Spud by the back of the neck, holding on firmly he added another finger as the smaller man squirmed and whined, moving slow and sure until at last Spud broke, begging in voice that cracked.

"Ethann, Sir, please," almost impossibly hard again after experiencing one of the most intense orgasms of his life Spud didn't care how smug Ethan looked, what he wanted to talk about, all he knew was if he didn't get fucked right now he was going to burn away to nothing. Whining when Ethan pulled his hand away he could only mutely stare when the other man folded his arms behind his head and raised an challenging eyebrow.

"Go ahead tiger, I'm all yours," it took all his effort to hold his smirk when Spud licked his lips and nodded faintly, a battle he lost the instant the smaller man reached behind him to grasp his cock and sank onto it a few inches. "Fuck, careful James," the faint grimace of pain crossing Spud's face had him reaching out to grasp his hips, holding on tightly he concentrated solely on making this good for Spud and not on the almost overwhelming urge to thrust.

Tossing his head back Spud panted, Ethan's grip was immovable and he had no choice but to accept the slow pace, last night had been quick and desperate that this inexorable glide of Ethan's large cock filling him had him on the edge of orgasm already. By the time he bottomed out sweat was dripping from his body, so full all he had to do was rock forward for fire to light up his nerves. Ethan's voice penetrated the fog of lust and he opened his eyes to see an expression of such fierce satisfaction it pulled him back from the edge and allowed him to breathe again.

"Still with me baby?" Spud's eyes narrowed in annoyance and loosening his grip Ethan choked back a groan of disappointment when the smaller man didn't take him up on the silent invitation to start moving. As fun as it was to tease, perhaps buried in Spud's body and barely hanging onto his self-control by his fingertips wasn't the best time, god knew the other man could be infuriatingly stubborn when motivated.

Smoothing his fingertips down Ethan's chest Spud bit his lip as the hands on his hips tightened again, he could feel the bigger man's muscles bunching under his touch and somehow he resisted the growing need to move. "I thought you wanted to talk," provocatively rocking forward pure satisfaction flared at Ethan's low groan.

"And I thought you were going to ride me," firing back Ethan swore at Spud's wicked grin, groaning as the smaller man finally moved, setting up a slow and steady rhythm that left his head except for how incredible it felt. Rubbing his hands up Spud's thighs he fought back his own burning need to take in the incredible sight of the smaller man, head thrown back and simply taking his own pleasure from him. Swallowing dryly he gathered every ounce of his determination and forced himself to speak, "I want you back Spud, today, tomorrow, next week and for as long as you'll have me." Spud's head snapped up at his confession, dilated eyes met his in shock and he buried his fear in the liquid flood of heat, taking over thrusting when the smaller man's motions faltered.

"You hate me," voice breaking Spud shuddered and moaned as Ethan increased the pace, thrusting in so deeply he hovered on the cusp of exploding. Stuck between wanting an answer and wanting to just let go he could only be grateful when Ethan dragged him down in a kiss, the new position caused the bigger man to sink in deeper and it forced out a sob of need he vaguely knew he'd be embarrassed about later.

"I don't hate you," murmuring against Spud's mouth Ethan snapped his hips forward, breathing in every gasp and whimper he fucked the smaller man with every ounce of pent up desire. Holding on long enough for Spud to cry out his name, the feeling of warm liquid coating his stomach and the knowledge he'd made Spud come untouched shattered his control, orgasm crashing through him so quick he only dimly felt the other man collapse against his chest.

Long slow minutes passed before Spud finally gathered the energy to move, propping himself up and not fighting the stupidly sappy smile curling his lips he shakily feathered his fingers down Ethan's face. "No more trying to shave my hair off," murmuring he swallowed as Ethan's eyes flickered open, the other man's expression hovering between amazement and such hope that he had to kiss him.

Clutching Spud closer Ethan deepened the kiss, sighing when they had to break apart to breathe he feathered kisses over Spud's face, "I promise baby, no more stupid feud, no more trying to shave your head, no more …"

Clapping a hand over Ethan's mouth Spud couldn't stop a giggle from escaping when with a wicked glint the other man licked his palm before turning serious, "and no hiding Sir. I don't want to be some dirty secret." Siting up and grimacing at the mess coating his skin and the uncomfortable trickle oozing down his leg he didn't let his expression soften when Ethan swung his legs out of bed and held out his hand.

"No hiding," agreeing easily Ethan smirked at Spud's surprise, raising his hand he gently touched the hickey he'd left, "I want everyone to know you're mine."

"Oh, that's … that's alright then," swallowing Spud finally accepted the hand Ethan was still holding out, stumbling as he was tugged to his feet he steadied himself against the bigger man's solid chest. Shivering as Ethan laughed lowly and wrapped a strong arm around his waist it all of a sudden felt as like he'd emerged from a dark cave into the sunshine. The nightmare of the last few months finally over and he blinked back the sting of tears when Ethan tipped his face up, peace flowing through him at the other man's understanding smile.

"Time for a shower I think," eyes crinkling at Spud's slow nod Ethan pressed a kiss to his temple, the relief he hadn't messed everything up hitting him and making him long to just go back to bed, "and then a nap."

Standing on tip toe to claim a kiss Spud smiled at Ethan's pleased him, "yes, Sir." No matter what happened next, or how long this lasted he fully intended to enjoy every moment he had with Ethan.


End file.
